


So Close

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Joe loses at Great Balls of Fire and he has to find a way to work through his anger at his loss. You’re just what he needs.





	So Close

Never in my life have I been as nervous as when I was watching Joe in his match with Brock. I was praying that he would win, that he would be the next Universal Champion. He had it in him, that much I knew. I knew Joe could do it, knew he would fill the hole that was left on Monday nights when our main champ was missing.

Even though I knew he could do it, I also knew about Brock. I knew that Vince was high on him, loved the kind of exposure he brought to the brand, to the company.

But that didn’t stop me from hoping Joe could do it, could win.

I spent the entire time he was in his match glued to a monitor backstage. I didn’t want to miss a single moment of what would possibly be Joe’s championship winning match. I was a nervous, bumbling mess backstage, one everyone seemed to avoid, to give me my alone time to watch Joe. Nia and Dana came by to check on me right before his match started, asking me if I needed anything. I waved them off, my eyes laser focused to the screen in front of me when Joe’s music hit.

He looked so calm, so nonchalant. As if he weren’t walking down the ramp to face the man that ended the Undertaker’s streak. I envied his attitude, his inherent inability to look danger in the face and remain unfazed.

When Brock made his way to the ring, turning his back to Joe for just a moment, I saw the look in Joe’s face and knew what was coming. “Don’t do it,” I whispered, hands clenched in front of me. But Joe did it, attacked Brock before the bell rang. I sighed, watching as Joe ran rampant outside the ring with Brock, throwing him through an announce table before making his way back into the ring.

I was sure this was the end, Brock or Paul or both calling off the match due to the beginning. But Brock found his way back to the ring, readying for the match. I found myself holding my breath more than I ever meant to, unaware until I was struggling to focus and was forced to release the tense breaths as I watched Joe decimate Brock in the ring.

I had hope, if only for a moment, that Joe would manage to do it, that he would come back to me with that pretty red belt over his shoulder.

That hope stayed with me right up to the very moment that Brock positioned Joe on his shoulders, readying him for the F-5. “Oh no, oh no,” I muttered, absolutely vibrating with nerves. My eyes were locked onto the screen as Brock completed the move, leaving Joe in the middle of the ring. “No,” I whispered once more as the referee’s hand connected with the mat for the third time, signaling for the bell to ring.

Joe hadn’t done it. He hadn’t managed to win the match. Instead, Brock stood there with the belt in his hands, looking very much like that cat that ate the canary. I hated the smug look on his face, hated how pleased he was with himself as Joe was left there in the ring, anger and hatred obvious on his face.

And that could only mean one thing.

I watched as Joe stormed past those that were still milling about backstage, completely ignoring them all. He was pissed, that much was obvious. When his eyes caught mine, he jerked his head, motioning for me to follow him. I did without a word until we reached his locker room.

“Joe,” I began, my hand falling to the center of his back. Immediately, his stiff posture settled, his shoulders slumping momentarily.

“Let’s go,” was all he said in return, taking a deep breath before walking away from me, my hand left in the air. I watched as he gathered his bags, ready to leave the arena.

“Joe,” I said again, trying to convince him to look at me.

He refused, shaking his head as he opened the door to leave. “At the hotel.”

==============================

The car ride to the hotel was tense, Joe’s anger swirling in the empty space between the two of you. I could feel it radiating off him in waves, his knuckles turning white with the grip he had on the steering wheel of the car. It wasn’t until the two of us made it to our hotel room that he said anything, did anything.

“Joe, please,” I begged, trying to get him to pay attention to me, to answer me. Instead of saying anything yet, he grabbed my hand, pulling me with him to the bathroom. He started the shower before turning back to me.

“Take your clothes off,” he said simply, ripping his shirt off over his head.

“Joe,” I tried again, voice helpless.

“I’m not talking about it right now. Get undressed,” he commanded, voice hard.

I sighed, watching as his hands shook as his shorts fell to his feet. He was obviously hurting, obviously upset, but Joe wasn’t one for words in times like these. Joe was fit better for physicality, especially when it came to emotions.

He stepped into the shower silently, not even sparing a glance back at me. Biting my lip, I slid my dress over my head, dropping my underwear to the floor before stepping into the shower after him.

Before I could say anything to him, Joe turned around to face me, backing me up against the shower wall. His hands were tight on my hips, pulling me close. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he whispered, his mouth falling to the crook of my neck.

“Okay,” I replied, hands gripping his shoulders. “We don’t have to.”

Joe nodded once, grimly, pulling my hips into him. I moaned, the head of his dick brushing against me. One of his hands left my hips to rest on my throat, not enough pressure to truly choke me, but enough so that I felt it. I arched into his touch, willing him to move, to do something.

What I didn’t expect was for his shoulders to shake, his hand dropping from my throat as he backed away.

“Joe?” I was concerned, his shoulders still shaking as he turned away from me, facing the showerhead. He drew in a shaky breath and my face fell. “Joe, please,” I begged, reaching a hand out to him, trying to steady him.

“I tried,” he finally choked out, still not facing me. “I tried and came so close but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it.”

I felt my heart break while he spoke, his voice so broken. “I know you did. I know. And you did so well. Come on, honey. Let’s get you in bed.” I reached around him to turn off the shower, pulling the curtain to the side. I handed him one towel, making sure he secured it around his waist before grabbing one of my own.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, lagging behind me as I led him to the bed.

“Joe, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” I assured him, sitting him down at the foot of the bed. I stood in front of him, his head in my hands as he finally looked at me. His eyes were full of sadness, showcasing how broken he was.

“I was so close,” he repeated, face stoic.

“Joe,” I breathed, pulling him into me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his head resting on my chest. I ran my hands through his hair, trying to comfort him. “Come on, give me your towel and get cozy. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t,” Joe begged, stopping me from stepping back.

“We can’t have the towels in the bed, it’ll mess up the sheets,” I explained, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll just take them to the bathroom and be right back.”

Prying his fingers off of me, I kissed his forehead one more time. His movements were slow and jerky as he took his towel off, passing it off to me with a sigh. I watched as he got settled under the comforter on the bed, curling up on his side.

I hated seeing him like this. He was so self-assured, so confident earlier tonight. Seeing him like this was killing me. Joe was never like this, never showing off how needy he was. But now, seeing him curled up into such a tight ball, eyes sad and puppy-like, it was unreal to me.

When I crawled into bed beside him, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I sighed, running my hand through his hair again, his shoulders still shaking with uneven breaths. I stayed awake, watching him, until his breathing finally evened out and he fell asleep, tangled up with me under the blankets.


End file.
